Pequeños secretos
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Cuando Harry Potter iba a casa de Arabella Figg, no sabía la historia tras ella. No sabía que siempre había sospechado su condición de squib. No sabía que sus padres se habían avergonzado de ella. Pero era mejor así, había cosas que la mujer prefería guardarse para sí. Para el reto "Estados de Sangre" de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter no me pertenece. ****Es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

**AVISO: Este fic participa en el reto "Estados de Sangre" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"**

**Pequeños secretos**

Cuando uno nace en la familia de Arabella, no puede simplemente llegar y decir "Sí, oye, creo que tengo un problema. Sospecho que soy una squib."

Por supuesto, sus padres hubieran montado en cólera. Probablemente incluso la echaran de casa si ella hubiera admitido aquello abiertamente, sin darles tiempo para prepararles. Y por esa época, la pequeña Arabella era lo suficientemente inteligente para callarse la boca, cerrar una cremallera imaginaria y esperar.

Con eso os quiero decir, que a ella no le sorprendió la falta de carta de Hogwarts. Mientras sus progenitores parecían horrorizados cuando el año escolar inició sin que ella hubiera sido admitida, Arabella lo aceptó con resignación y una sonrisa indulgente.

—Squib.—Susurró su padre cuando al fin quiso ver lo que estaba frente a sus narices. Arabella estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina frente a él, removiendo sin muchas ganas la pulpa de su zumo de calabaza con la cuchara. Aún cuando trataba de decirse que lo tenía asumido desde hacía mucho, una leve decepción la recorría por dentro, y cada pequeño aspecto de la vida cotidiana le recordaba lo que no perdió porque nunca tuvo, ¿el zumo sabría igual en Hogwarts?

—Squib.—Repitió su madre, con la jarra de leche temblando en las manos.—Bells es una squib.

Arabella asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, como si le estuvieran preguntando, y luego le dio un largo trago a su bebida para quitarse el mal sabor de boca. No fue capaz. La niña desvió la mirada, moviendo las piernas rítmicamente a unos centímetros por encima del suelo.

—No es una maga.

Mientras sus padres continuaban murmurando obviedades como si hablaran del fin del mundo, Arabella saltó de la silla con agilidad y se apresuró a pedirle (porque Bells era muy sumisa como para ordenar) a su elfina doméstica que lo recogiera todo. Luego se encerró en su cuarto, mirándose al espejo, una pregunta no pronunciada inscrita en los ojos:

_¿Qué demonios hay mal conmigo?_

Su reflejo no le contestó ni ese día ni los siguientes. Estuvo allí dentro casi una semana, no saliendo excepto para ir al baño. Su elfina le llevaba las comidas y le contaba lo que ocurría. El rumor había corrido como la pólvora, actualmente todas las familias sangre pura conocían la verdad de su condición.

Arabella se echó a llorar casi sin darse cuenta. Fue la primera, mas no la última, vez que su falta de magia le pesó.

Su madre estuvo otros siete días sin dar señales de vida hasta que decidió sacarla de paseo. Simplemente tocó a la puerta y le ordenó vestirse con voz firme, casi autoritaria. Arabella era reticente, mas nunca había desobedecido a su progenitora.

Por lo tanto, dos horas después caminaba de la mano de Ariana. Su madre no la miraba, tenía la barbilla alta y el paso firme, era una mujer de esas que la pequeña Arabella miraba desde abajo con admiración muda. Ese día, por el contrario, no alzaba hacia ella una mirada que gritaba por atención, que buscaba memorizar e imitar cada gesto.

No, Bells estaba cabizbaja, mirando sus brillantes zapatitos negros, poniendo cuidado de no pensar en las miradas, algunas curiosas, otras despectivas, de la gente a su alrededor.

—Alza los ojos, Arabella.—Casi inconscientemente, la niña obedeció.—Barbilla alta, no nos avergüences más.

Decirle eso a alguien que apenas acaba de cumplir los once, tiende a hundir su moral. Ella no fue distinta. Pudo sentir sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y sus labios temblar, más se limitó a asentir con la cabeza firmemente, aguantando con aire estoico las miradas de los magos.

Esa misma noche, la mandaron a dormir temprano. Siempre lo hacían cuando iban a tratar temas delicados. Normalmente, Arabella se hubiera tapado hasta la nariz con sus sábanas de seda e intentado dormir aún sin sueño. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión llamó a su elfina, pidiéndole que escuchara a sus progenitores.

Quizá preferiría no haberlo hecho.

—Los amos hablan de qué hacer con la pequeña ama.—Soltó a toda velocidad Spark, su pequeña criada.—Hablan de la tía del amo, tratan de recordar si no vivía entre muggles. "Esa desgraciada traidora a la sangre no tocará a mi hija, la prefiero muerta", dice la ama.—Spark temblaba.—Lo…¿lo he hecho bien, pequeña ama?

Arabella asintió, casi ausente, y se dejó caer sobre el colchón en shock. ¿Su madre la prefería muerta que traidora a la sangre? Pestañeó repetidas veces, tratando de contener las lágrimas, con la misma palabra tamborileando en su mente. "_Squib, squib, squib_."

Los años siguientes no fueron fáciles para Bells. Sus padres no la llevaban a eventos importantes, apenas querían sacarla de casa, al fin y al cabo, era la vergüenza de una familia poderosa. Se limitaba a quedarse en su habitación tanto tiempo como pudiera, e incluso se habituó a charlar como mucho con Spark, o a compartir alguna palabra educada con sus padres. De haber invitados, Arabella debía encerrarse en su habitación y no hacer ruido alguno, en mutismo, como si su existencia fuera un error.

Los problemas para ella llegaron cuando sus padres empezaron a pelear. "Obviamente su enfermedad viene de tu familia", espetaba Ariana. "¿Pero qué dices, mujer? ¡Tus genes le han hecho esto!" Y Bells se hacía un ovillo, tratando de no oír sus gritos.

Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: Huir.

Y cuando años después Harry Potter conoció a Arabella Figg, nunca pudo imaginar todo por lo que ella había pasado. Nunca pudo entender que esa mujer rubia tenía una nula inteligencia emocional y que se encontraba mejor hablando con gatos, que son más leales que las personas, más que los padres quienes casi abandonaron a su hija por su falta de magia.

No, Harry Potter no lo sabría. Pero Arabella, casi lo prefería así.

Había cosas que quería guardarse para ella.

**No estoy convencida, pero…**

**¡Hola, fandom de HP!~ Dad la bienvenida a la nueva (?)**

**¡Como me ha costado esto! Adoro los squib, pero no era capaz de escribir nada de ellos. Al final la pequeña Arabella fue mi salvación. **

**Y creo que eso es todo. Nos leemos en mi próximo fic (?)**

_**Kuraii-Chan**_


End file.
